


Forever and Always

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When Poe’s around, the worst of Ben’s problems stay quiet — just for a bit.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2
Collections: Darkpilot Creator Breakdown, Darkpilot Songbook





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title based on the Taylor Swift song of the same name.

_Forever and always.  
_

That was one of those promise that Ben and Poe made, when they had gotten together after Kijimi. Months of dancing around each other, months of wondering what exactly to say, and they had gotten together.

 _Forever and always_. 

It hurt to even think about, considering that they had been so happy. But Ben — something was happening to him. Even watching his lover sleep, Poe wished that there was something he could do to look into Ben’s mind, to see what demons he was fighting. What was making Ben so very out of reach. 

Because Ben...he deserved so much better than this. He truly did. He seemed to be slipping away, and Poe couldn’t quite reach him, no matter how he scrabbled, no matter how he tried.

Ben stirred even as Poe started tracing patterns on his skin with his fingertip. “You okay?” he said. 

”Just...taking time to look at you.” Despite everything, Poe still loved him. This man was the man who had allowed him to think angels existed. Just the sheer faith and belief that Ben had in him. Everything that Poe knew he didn’t deserve but was getting anyway.

He had to do the same for Ben. 

”You’re afraid,” Ben said. 

”For you, not of you.” Poe stroked back a lock of Ben’s hair. “I just...worry for you.”

”For me.” Ben nodded as he spoke. “I’m okay. I can make it. Especially since I have you. It’s odd, but it’s like...with you, it’s not so bad. With you, the voices shut up, just for a while.”

”Just for a while.”

Ben nodded. “I need to get to training soon, but...I can stay a while. Just a while.” He traced a scrap of exposed skin of Poe’s shoulder. “It’s calming. Just being with you. Are you happy with me?”

In the end, Poe could say yes. Because really, Ben did make him happy, more than he knew. 


End file.
